Interference
by Animegirl1129
Summary: After Sloane, Tommy is a little more precautious when it comes to his best friend’s dating habits. MertonOC. TM Slash.


Interference

_**Random thing that popped into my head last night and refused to let me study until I scribbled it out on paper. Hope you like! Characters not mine.**_

* * *

After Sloane, Tommy is a little more precautious when it comes to his best friend's dating habits. Who could blame him for that? Every girl Merton has gone outwith , or even tried to go out with, in the last year has either been after one or both of them, or has gotten them into trouble in some way, shape, or form. He can't let Merton get hurt again. Not because of the wolf. 

Muffy. Medusa. Cassandra. Hyacinthe. The Alien. And, of course, Sloane. And those were just the main ones. There are plenty more, and he has no intention of letting it happen again. But… he can't protect Merton from everybody.

The first time it happens is about a month into their first semester at State. They're at some off campus dive on a Friday night and some pretty girl starts flirting with his buddy. Tommy lets the wolf investigate quickly, and it seems satisfied. Her name is Meg, she's a freshman, too, blonde, and though her personality is completely opposite Merton's, they hit it off.

Three weeks later, Merton is convinced she is 'the one' despite having not really believed in such things before. Tommy can't understand why the wolf always wants out whenever -she- is around, or whenever he knows Merton is with -her-.

Another month passes and his best friend is ready to propose. Tommy wolfs out and runs off. He ignores Merton's persistent phone calls for two days.

When he finally does go back to the dorm room, his cell phone rings, Merton's name flashing across the caller ID, like it has been all weekend long. He answers this time, ready to apologize for what he did.

Only, it's not Merton on the other end of the line. It's some doctor at the hospital, telling him that his best friend is in critical condition after being attacked.

Merton wakes up nearly a week later, and Tommy has hardly left his side the entire time. When the older boy sees him sitting in the chair beside him, he reaches out and just holds onto Tommy. He says Meg did this to him. That she's a demon who was after his heart - preferably when it's not in his chest.

The wolf wants blood, but Meg is long gone.

Tommy refuses to leave Merton's side at all. Even weeks after his release from the hospital, he's still walking the other boy to class and is waiting for him afterward.

The next time they go out, which is a long while after the attack, it's to a night club a few towns over. They'd gone for the anonymity, but upon walking in the door, Dave, a guy in Merton's Psych class is throwing himself at the Goth.

The wolf is sure this one actually is human, albeit, with no intention beyond getting his best friend into bed. So, he wraps an arm around Merton's shoulder, squeezes a little tighter than usual. He sends a pointed glare and a growl in the other man's direction and whispers something in Merton's ear, leaning in a little too close to catch the reply.

A week after that event, the guy still hasn't quite gotten the hint, and the constant attention is making the wolf nervous. When he's sure their recently acquired stalker is watching, he pushes Merton against the door to their dorm room and kisses him.

Dave finally stops hanging around after that.

Merton's next, and current, love interest is a little different. The wolf tells Tommy that this guy is safe, is looking out for what Merton needs and wants, is protecting him, but could turn on him one day, could kill him if he's not careful.

Merton, however, refuses to believe that, mutters something about it being impossible for a werewolf to hurt their mate, that they'd die before they'd let that happen. He kisses Tommy's shoulder, shifting closer to him in the bed they share in their home back in Pleasantville several years later.

* * *

**_Anyone who gets the Meg thing deserves a cookie. _**


End file.
